Life Changing
by Ratchetismyfavcharacter16
Summary: The humans finally bretray the autobots using their own god. Optimus is left to make a deal to not only save his god, his spiece but his planet from the humans destroying it for their own sick use. Feelings start to grow between two old friends that thought hacd being lost years ago.


Ratchets POV

Everything was fine until a few days ago. A few days ago Fowler said that the government wanted to see us and said we had to drive instead of using the portal. Optimus agreed and we had driven there but there was a surprise. The kids were taken somewhere and we were taken into a dark room, when the lights were turned on we found the Primus and Unicron, along with the decepticons were tied up.

"Autobots if you don't want your god hurt you better listen to me." The man said

"Don't listen to him! Run!" Primus said and we turned before heading to the doors only to find it locked and us unable to open it.

"Yeah your not getting out." He said and we look to him

"What the scrap do you want?" I yelled and he smiles

"We found your planet and so we want your bodies but your considered living beings so we can't kill you." He said

"You are not stealing our home!" Bumblebee yelled the man sighs

"I can't blame you for getting protective, we would never allow others to steal our home too but I have a deal." He said and Optimus bends down glaring at him

"And what is this deal?" He asked

"You agree to what we are going to you, your god works with us and you keep your planet but we need some your technology and crystals and you guys become our allies." He said and Optimus looks at Primus and they look like they were having a conversation and Primus sighs looking down and so does Optimus and he looks to the human

"If you don't keep your word, we will kill you." Optimus said and the man looks shocked but nods

"You have a deal but until we can get a good connection to your planet, you'll have to stay here at a special place which will take care of you." He said soon we all get shot with something and All i remember was falling into recharge.

The next time I woke up, I felt so much pain and my body aching so badly. I open my optics looking around, I was in a grey room with cords and metal and energon all over the place and I look around some more then I noticed Primus sitting down reading over something and he looks up and notices me before coming over and sitting next to me

"Rest Ratchet, the pain will end." He said and before I knew it I was back in recharge. When I woke up the next time, I was in what looked to be a hospital room. I only had a blanket over me, nothing underneath. Thankfully I didn't feel as much pain as I did before. I hear the door open and I look towards it to see a man walk in and he looks up

"Ahh your awake." He said with a thick Texas accent, walking over with a clipboard

"So ya name is Ratchet aye." He asked and I nod

"So a guy will be coming in and asking ya a serious of questions to make sure your Brain wasn't damaged." He said before walking out. So Primus comes in with a clipboard of his own. He pulls over a stool and sits down

"Ratchet I'm just going to ask you some questions to make sure your processor wasn't damaged, don't worry the humans will not get their servos on this information." He said and I nod. We go through a serious questions before we finally finished.

"Ok by the look of it, your Processor works perfectly which is good." He said and I sit up. I look as my servos as he got up and left. He then comes in

"I was just giving the data-pad to Unicron, He is trustable." Primus said.

I start to feel a weird sensation and I start to shift slightly but it was enough for Primus to notice

"Are you alright Ratchet." He asked me

"I don't know, down there feels weird." I said crossing my legs which helped some of the pressure, he looks shocked but thinks

"Oh that might be your bladder." He said and I look confused at him

"It's a organic thing, humans need to Pee and Poo to get rid of waste, it isn't that bad but they have to do it at different times, each human is different." He said, just then I had as they call it wetting myself and Primus notices this and I look down ashamed, I started to cry

"Oh Ratchet." He said coming over and pulling out of the berth as I continued to wet myself. He waited until I was down before he bent down and picked me up before carrying me out to a bathroom. I just shoved my face plate into his shoulder crying in embarrassment.

"It's alright, we can't expect you to be able to hold anything properly, your only new to this. No need to be embarrassed." He said rubbing my back. Soon we came to a bathroom where he got me into a shower while he went to find some clothes for me as I thankfully hadn't being wearing any. He comes in and puts the clothes to the side before coming over and washing me, once I was done he turned off the shower and put a towel around me and slowly started to dry my body before he helped me get into the clothes.

"Now Ratchet if you feel an ache in your tank or that sensation then just tell me so we can avoid that incident again." He said calmly and I nod

"Primus?" I asked and he looks to me as we walk out

"Yes Ratchet?" He asked

"Why do I feel like a youngling?" I asked

"Well they thought it would be a good idea to de-age you guys, so you are a youngling again." He said and I froze in shock but he grabs my arm and drags me back to the room we were in.

"They have cleaned the sheets, you should get some more recharge." He said as we went over and I climb back in before closing my optics. I felt him kiss my forehead before the room went silent and dark. I drifted back into recharge.

Optimus POV

I woke up to some talking and I see a doctor and Primus talking. Primus suddenly stops talking and looks to me.

"Hello Orion, good to see your awake. Your the last to wake surprisingly." He said and I had to admit I was shocked

"What happened?" I asked

"Well we did some converting to make you organic and your young again. So your about 15 years old." He told me

"How are the others?" I asked him

"Most of them are okay. Ratchet had an accident, otherwise they are ok." He said and I nod

"What happens now?" I asked

"Well once everyone is awake, you guys will eat then we will all be transported to this place. I and Unicron will help them get a good connection to our home. I will fix Cybertron to our need and then you guys come home and we work with Earth and the technology much to our demise." He said

"Their just gonna destroy their home and attempt to take ours." I said and he smiles

"If they destroy their home, that is their fault but they will never take ours and I will make sure of it." He said reassuring and I smile

"Good, Cybertron is our home not theirs." I said and he chuckles

"Yep." Primus agrees

"And I have told them that." He adds.

**Few hours later**

I sat down at a table before food was giving to me but I did not eat as it is rude to eat without everyone and give our blessing to Primus. Soon the others came out and started sitting down, waiting as well.

"Orion?." I heard a slightly high pitch mech voice and I turned to see what I presumed was Ratchet

"Ratchet?" I asked and he nods and I smile before patting next to me and he sits down. Everyone had finally sat down and I started the blessing.

"Primus we thank you for this meal and our life. We hope you will be there to protect us and guide us. Till all are one with the allspark." I said in Cybertronian

"Till all are one with the allspark." The others followed and we let go of each other servos before eating. The humans just look at us strangely as they did not understand what we had said.

"So I heard you had an accident earlier." I stated to Ratchet and he blushes

"Yeah, guess I'm not used to human customs." He said and ironhide smiles

"Not everyone is, a few of us had accidents. I thankfully wasn't one of them." Ironhide said and Ratchet roles his optics

"Well it doesn't matter who did and who didn't. It's normal since our other bodies did not have that function." I said and the others nod.

**After lunch**

"Alright guys choose a partner for the bus." Primus said and everyone started shifting, I look around and found Ratchet at the back keeping to himself. I approached him

"Hey Ratchet, you wanna sit next to me on the bus?" I asked and he looks shocked and smiles

"Yeah sure." He says and I smile grabbing his servo and pulling him close, he blushes.

"Alright does everyone have their bus partners." Primus asked, some said yes and others said no.

"Alright everyone who doesn't have a bus partner, stand over there and I pair you up." He said and people went over

"The rest of you, go to the bathroom if you need to then with your partner get into two lines in front of Unicron." Primus said. Some immediately went over and lined up and then Ratchet told me that he needed to go. I nodded and he ran off to the bathroom.

"Orion where is Ratchet?" Primus asked and I look to him

"He said he had to go." I said and he nods. Ratchet finally comes out and we go line up.

**On the bus**

Everyone had finally after half an hour was sitting on the bus, chatting away and Ratchet curled up on his seat closing his optics and I smile as he looked so cute. I turn back to the front as the driver goes on about the rules. Soon we head off. "Primus, how long is this bus trip?" Ratchet asked putting his legs down

"I don't know. Hopefully not to long. Even this noise is driving me crazy." He replied rubbing his temple. As the drive went on Primus got everyone to quiet down and now it was quiet. The bus driver then announces that we had to pick others up and we groan.

**Sometime in the trip**

It had been almost five hours more and everyone was quietly complaining oh exhaustion and I start to feel Ratchet shift next to me and I look to him

"You need to go again?" I asked quietly and he nods blushing in embarrassment and I think

"Oh boy this is bad." I said and he nods agreeing with me

"Primus how much longer till we get there." I asked looking at him. He stops typing on a phone and looks to me

"I'm unsure, they won't tell me, why?" He asked

"Ratchet needs the bathroom." I whispered and he looks concerned

"Oh. Give me a second." He said and Unicron moves and he heads to the front of the bus before talking to the bus driver

"Ratchet how you holding?" Unicron asks, his voice deeper then we remember

"It hurts." He replied

"How long do you think you can hold it?" He asked

"I don't know but not long." Ratchet said and Primus comes back and sits back down

"So?" Unicron asked

"He said we still had about three hours left." He said

"This is not good, Ratchet isn't sure he can hold it that long. He is already in pain and said he couldn't hold it long." Unicron said, troubled was able to be heard in it.

"Hmm. This is certainly not good." He said looking trouble at what to do about Ratchets situation.

"Can you try and hold it? It will be ok if you can't." Primus said

"I'll try." Ratchet says crossing his legs. Primus ruffs his hair. Before leaning back into his chair. As time goes Ratchet shift gets more and more noticeable, I put my servo on his shoulder plate reassuring him it would be alright. Ratchet soon puts his servos in between his legs and against his spike in attempt to hold himself. I start to worry as I know that it isn't a good idea to hold it and his pained face told me so.

**20 minutes later**

Thankfully no had noticed Ratchets situation and for that I was glad but I knew Ratchet wouldn't be able to hold it. He looked like he was about to burst and we still have 2+ hours till we are there. Tires start to form in his optics as he finally couldn't hold it anymore, his pants became darker and I reach over and embrace him into a hug. His pants continued to get darker and darker before finally stopping. Ratchet tried to keep himself quiet so he doesn't draw attention to himself. Primus leans forward as he senses that it had happened and rubs Ratchets back and handed him and towel to put under him. He also handed him a clear pair of pants and boxers and Ratchet takes it. I turn and face him so that no one will look over and see or get suspicious if I'm looking from him. So looking at him will make them think I'm having a conversation with him. Ratchet wipes away the tires before shifting as little as possible to make sure no one notices, he proceeds with taking his wet clothes off and I start blushing as I saw his spike and he blushes when he noticed where I had been staring. Primus hands him a servo to give him his wet clothes and he does before quickly throwing on the clear boxer and pants and then lays the towel under him before sitting back still blushing. The rest of the trip was quiet.

Ratchets POV

Optimus never judge me about the incident which I am great full for. The trip was quiet but I was embarrassed not only about the accident but the fact that Optimus actually saw my spike and blushed at it. I would never really let anyone see, Optimus was the same. I only ever saw his because I'm a doctor and I have to make sure everything is in working order but ever since we were turned into part human and mostly Cybertronian but organic I haven't, Well we have only been in this state for about a day so no surprise there but now he has seen mine and it feels weird. I feel like that a have developed feelings for Optimus but that can't be can it? The bus driver finally announced that we had arrived and everyone sighs in relief and others went to complaining about how long the trip had been. Once we got there we looked outside to see a huge like bigger then 50 mansions and a mansion is big enough. It looked good, we also saw others who were wearing different coloured uniforms but same logo and they were walking around peacefully without acting like they were trapped. We then get off the bus and some start stretching and others start talking with others but thankfully no one noticed the change in pants.

"Orion! Ratchet! How was the trip?" Ironhide asked, he spent his time in the back as it was considered 'cool'

"It was ok." Orion said and then ironhide looks down and notices and pants and smirks

"So Orion did you see his." Ironhide said putting his arm on his shoulder rising his optic brows and I cross my arms glaring

"Yes i did." Orion said blushing and I role my optics and he smiles

"Is it a good size." He asked

"I'm not really gonna tell you that." Orion said

"Good you better not go gossiping about my spike." I said and he puts his servos up

"I would never do that. That just means I'm cruel." Orion said dramatically upset and we laugh.

"New students come on over. Just follow me to the hall for our orientation and we will get you settled in." A women said and everyone who was new followed. Once we got to the hall we went in and sat down.

"Hello everybody, my name is Auburn Rose I'm the principal and I welcome you to the Supernatural Academy! This is an international school for all beings. Some of you are humans with unnatural powers and the rest of you are either aliens or humans associated with the aliens and a few of you have to have very rich parents to be here." She started and everyone laughs

"Now most of you know this is a boarding school. We tend to your every need to the best of our ability." She said

"But now I'll show you a side show that should help you understand our school a bit." She said before a slide came down and showed us a presentation of the school.

**After slide show**

"Wow this place looks amazing! But still can't wait to go back home, just hope the decepticons don't ruin it." Orion said

"Looks like they have good discipline here so I don't think that will be a problem." I said and Ironhide agreed with me

"Alright hope that gave you an out base of our academy. Now with the different colours, that doesn't mean much it just helps us understand your personality whether it means your reckless or quiet to being shy and don't ask for help, etc. So don't get upset if your not the same colour as your friend. Alright now it's time to get that all sorted. One by one go to these table with letters based on your last name. First you will have a device put to your temple to scan your personality and give the worker your colour then they will be doing your size and give you your clothes and then give you a roommate and then go over some stuff and then you will be taken to you room. Now you aren't roomed by colour so you can room if different colours say if your blue you could end up with someone who's orange and if you don't like your roommate for any reason you can come talk to me and we can transfer you into a better room." She said

"And enjoy your time. Breakfast, lunch and dinner along with snack time will be provided in your small book along with lessons and activities. Any questions just ask some of the other students to ask where I might be and I'll answer them for you." She said before walking off and everyone goes towards their stool and I had to split off from Orion as his last name was P and Mine started with R.

I waited in line and finally it was my turn.

"What your name?" The man asked

"Ratchet." I simple said and he looks down the list

"How do you even pronounce your last name?" He asked shocked at it

"In English there is no way to pronounce it." I said

"That's a fun last name." He said before putting a little device on my temples. I feel this tiny shock go through before it stopped.

"A smart one huh." He said before looking down and going through something's. he then asks about my size and I tell him.

"Alright here are a pair, you'll be given another pair and some other such as sport once your settled in. Now here is this, this small book will tell you our rules. This one has your school timetable along with dinner, lunch and breakfast and snack times. And contains a few others. This is a dairy to keep tract of certain things. This is your room key and number, which also tells you your floor number but we will show you..." He goes on handing me a lot of stuff and I wonder who will be my roommate. Once he had finished he directed me to where I had to go and I head there. There i was greeted by another student and she looked at my key to see my floor and room number before she showed. Once we got there she opened the door

"Your roommate is already here." She told me pushing me carefully into the room before walking off.

"Ratchet?" I heard a voice which I recognised

"Orion?" I asked as I walked in. He giggles before coming over and helping me put my stuff down.

"I'm glad it's you who I'm sharing a room with." He said and I pull out my key.

"Yeah I'm glad too. And why are the keys in such a weird way." I asked and he pulls out his and we compared ours

"I'm not sure but our keys match. Wonder if every rooms key is different." He wondered and I look to him

"Possible." I said. We then spent the last few hours chatting before having dinner and it was actually good. Orion colours were Blue as mine were Orange. After dinner we went back to our room and closed the door and locking before getting ready for bed and retiring early after the crazy events that had occurred in the past two days. From being Cybertronian to Cybertronian but as an organic. And the insanely long trip getting here and then settling in.


End file.
